


Marry me, Gallagher

by jessthesohodoll



Series: As long as i got you | Daddy Gallavich os series [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parent Ian Gallagher, Parent Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: Mickey Milkovich is one of those people who you could literally read every emotion in his face. That's why, when they saw him have strange attitudes, the whole family is alarmed.Mickey could swear. It was all done with a good cause.





	

  
Mickey Milkovich is one of those people who you could literally read every emotion in his face. That's why, when they saw him have strange attitudes, the whole family was alarmed.  
Mickey could swear. It was all done with a good cause.

**I**

Debbie had finally managed to carve out a moment for herself in what seemed like an eternity'. She didn't need a lot, sometimes even just a ride to the park with Frennie could do the job in her case.

  
She said  hi to Neil, busy with some kind of video game, dressed up Frennie wrapping her in a warm blanket and was flown to the small little park in the neighborhood.  
All in all it looked like a beautiful day, and she certainly didn't want to waste it.

  
On her road she passed in front of a jewelry store, which caused her to stop the stroller in front of the glass, looking dreamy at one pair of earrings.

  
"Mickey" Frennie joyful said from her stroller.  Most likely she had traw away ther  Mickey Mouse toy, or something like that.  


She was almost surprised, however, to find her brother in law Mickey out of the same shop, a small colored paper bag in his hands.

  
"Hey Mick" said Debbie surprised  "What are you doing here?"

  
At first the boy was a little bit disoriented, as if he didn't expected to find someone who knew him in that part of the neighborhood. He hided the paper bag to their views, his face red.

  
"Hey Debs" Mickey said, "You're going to the park?"  
"Yes, we have a little play date with Fiona and Liam" Debbie said, "But what are you doing here?"  
"I was around here?"  Mickey said, almost doubtful of his own answer.  
"And then you decided to shop at a jewelry store?"  Debbie asked doubtfully.  
"Mandy's birthday is coming soon" said Mickey " I wanted to be a good brother "  
"And you bought jewels to the only girl who never wear them in her life?"  Debbie asked instead, raising a eye brow.  
"Fuck, every woman like a new pair of earrings or not?"  Mickey asked instead, a bit 'altered.  
"Yes, I think so" said Debbie, even though she was unconvinced.  She didn't know why but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.  
"Now I have to get back to work," said in a rush Mickey "I'll see you at Sunday's family dinner, right?"  
"Sure," Debbie said, "Wait, Mandy's birthday is just in three months"  
But Mickey had already 'turned the corner.  
"Frennie" said Debbie, pushing back the stroller in the direction of the park "Uncle Mickey hides something"

** II **

"No Ian. I don't know where the hell is your fucking book"  
"Have you checked in the top shelf? The one above my bed"  
"Yes, Carrot top, I'm not delayed" said Mickey frustrated , climbing for the umpteenth time on Ian's old bed at the Gallagher's.  
"Look, I have to go. They've called us for a car accident. Get help from someone ok? It's usually Fiona the one that finds things in that house "  
"Tell me again why I'm doing you this favor?"  Mickey asked in a bored tone.  
""Couse you love me? And becouse tonight I'll know how to reward you? C'mon Mick, I really need that book."  Ian said at other end of the phone.  
"It will better for you, or my fucking ass will remain closed for vacation for a while'" said Mickey, making Ian laugh "Come on, go to save some lives"

  
It was hours he was looking for that damn Med book for Ian, completely revolutionizing his old room.

  
  
"What the fuck happened?"  
Lip and Carl appeared in the doorway, looking around.  
"Finally" said Mickey, still on Ian's bed " I was starting to believe that this damn house was uninhabited"   
"Explain to me why you have to put in disorder our room if you have a fucking place on your own"  saidinstead Lip, arching an eyebrow.  
"Ian 's need a damn medical book for his job" Mickey said, "You know where I can find it?"  
"And why he didn't came to pick it up?"  Carl asked instead.  
"Because he is working idiot, and he needs it tomorrow" said Mickey "It 's so strange for you that i want to be a good boyfriend for a time?"   


  
Both Gallagher brothers smiled before answering.

  
  
"We have putted all Ian's things in that drawer" Lip said, pointing to the top drawer of the cabinet next to the Ian's bad "We wanted to free up the shelves for our things, since we still live here"   
"Fucking finally" said Mickey, jumping with a jump.   


  
Risky move.  He had forgotten what he had in his back pocket.

  
"What the hell ?"  Lip said in fact, picking up a small black velvet box.

  
He didn't even know why he had it still with him '.  Simply he had not yet found a suitable hiding place, and he believed that taking it with him was much safer.

  
Really stupid of him to treat Ian's engagement ring in that way.

'>  
"It's not your fucking business" said Mickey, immediately snatching the ring from Lip's hands.  
"Hey I want to see" Lip said instead, "It's an engagement ring? You bought a ring for Ian?"  
"It 's not funny Philip" said Mickey angry.  
"It is really 'instead said Carl, while his brother in law flipped him off.  
"Well, Mikhailo" Lip said, "It's about fucking time . C'mon,  for your son we're all already his uncles and aunts and he calls Ian " _Papa._ " . It was about time for you to put your head out of your fucking ass. My brother would never do that "

  
They looked seriously happy for him.  Maybe he was wrong.

  
"What you have in mind?"  Lip asked, offering him a cigarette.  
"I have many ideas," asked Mick "Advice?"  
"Nothing fancy man, Ian wouldn't like it" Carl said.  
"Well, if I know the Milkovich's like i do, it's not really what they do" Lip said with a grin.  
"Don't look at me like that" Mickey said, "I still can't believe that my sister is stupid enough to get back with you"  
"It's almost two years now Mick" said Lip "Deal with it"  
Mickey listened to his in-law's for a while'.  He was so desperate that he would accept advice from anyone.

 

** III **

At last he had found a hiding place.  Mickey was happy with his new hiding place, as Ian considered his sock drawer " _high bacteriological contamination Zone"_

  
He was enjoying a rare afternoon off, no boyfriend or son around, when someone decided to ruin his plans.

  
"Didn't you forgot to tell me something big brother?"

  
It was literally the first thing that his sister Mandy said as he opened 'the door.

'>  
"Good morning to you too Mads, you don't even fucking greet now?"  
"Don't do this shit, I know your intentions"  
"Lip?"  asked Mickey "That damn idiot told you all isn't it?"  
"It was Debbie" said Mandy "But Lip therefore confirmed it , now I want to see the ring"  
"Of course, so 'it will be' the first thing you'll say to Ian"  
"Do you want a hand in all this or not? I am the second person in this world who knows Ian's tastes better than anyone else"  
"Second?"  Mickey asked, confused "And who  is 'the first?"  
"You," said Mandy "But in other areas I suppose," she said, with a grimace.  
"I hid it in the room," said Mickey sighed "I got advises from chick from the shop, I don't think it's bad"

  
He opened the drawer, struggling a bit' to find the couple of blacks socks in he had hidden the ring.

  
"Certainly it will smell good" said Mandy, and gotten a middle finger by her brother.

  
The ring was a simple silver band with two small wires, one gold and the other red gold.

'>  
"I also did write something," said Mickey, a bit 'embarrassed.  
All 'inside there was in fact recorded " _Fuck you Gallagher_ " in elegant characters.  
"Romantinc" comments' Mandy unconvinced.  
"It is for us'" Mickey said defensively, "So what do you think?"  
"I didn't think you was able to buy a nice ring for Ian, I must admit it" said Mandy "And then I think it also has a nice meaning"  
"Eh?"  
"The red stripe is'Ian, that gold is you," said Mandy "Always together, sappy as always"

  
Mickey smiled slightly, having given a whole new meaning to that ring so 'already' important.

'>  
"I can not believe you're getting married," Mandy said. Sh e was almost moved.  
"I was already fucking married once, remember?"  Mickey said, sitting down on the bed.  
"Yes, but not with Ian" Mandy said, smiling, "It will be all so nice" '

  
They stayed in that position until 'Ian I get back' home from work.

'>  
"What's happanning?"  asked the red man confused "A moment of tenderness between you two is something rare"  
"We love each other," said Mandy, getting up in a hurry "Accept it, I will always be the first woman of his life"  
"Hey, I think thats me," Ian said, feigning hurt.  
Mandy smiled to his brother, leaving a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room.  
"You two are strange," said Ian, but he forget it 'when Mickey kissed him' passionately.

 

**IV**

The Alibi was unusually full that afternoon.  Mickey had barely time for a cigarette.  
It was always like that since Kevin had renewed their subscription to the cable and a lot of guys went there  to watch the games of the Cubs or the Bulls.  
He was so caught up in tap beers that he didn't even noticed Svetlana.

  
"You have lighter? I think i lost it"

  
She had already a cigarette between her lips, when she presented herself' at the bar.  They had made a promise not to smoke with Yev next to them, so they was trying to get busy whenever they could.

  
"Yes, I think I have one in my jacket pocket"  
"Great," she said with a smile.

  
Mickey was about to spill the beer he was about to serve when he remembered 'what he had taken with him that afternoon.  
And Svetlana was perhaps the last person who had to find that ring.

'>  
He ran in their small dressing room , his ex-wife looking at him impassively with the small velvet box in her hands.  
"And what is this'?"  she asked, her long painted nails that held the little box.  
"A ring, what do you fucking think it is?"  
"For who?"  
"Ian"  
The two looked at eachother for a moment.  Svetlana looked almost angry, when she opened 'the little box and looked at him with a broad smile.  
Kevin appeared behind them, confused.

'>  
"Um, dude. You have just divorced. I don't think it's the right time to ask her to marry you again"  
"It 's not for me, you idiot" she smiled, "Well said, you bought a decent ring. Why you have not asked for help?"  
" 'Cause I'd have to ask you?"  Mickey asked, confused.  
"When you going to explain the situation to Yev?"

  
Fuck, his son.  He felt sick at the thought of having to deal with that speech.  
Yevgeny was a pretty smart kid for being only five years old.  When they explained why most of the children hadn't two dads like him, he had taken it pretty well.  
Still he had to know many things, but they would do it at the right time.

  
"Can you do it?"  Mickey asked "I don't fucking know what to say"

  
Svetlana huged him '.  It was a sincere hug, Mickey could hear it  
"Of course,I'll do my best" she said, "Just do a nice proposal for orange boy, ok?"  
" Why you carry the ring with you anyway?"  Kevin asked, confused.  "Congratulations anyway"  
"I wanted to go to the Diner to Fiona and ask her something"  
"Ian's hand?"  Kevin asked, laughing, "You're still in the fucking stone ages?"  
"I want to do  eveything in the right fucking way" said Mickey "And then, and it's a fucking Ukrainian custom or some stupid shit like that"  
"Yes, we do the same in Russia'" said Svetlana, "You doing it right Mick"  
"Okay, you've finished for today," said Kevin, tacking his apron from  his hands.  
"But my turn iit's not 'finished'  
"It ends now" Kevin said, "Go do this fucking thing before Fiona go home"

 

** V **

 

Mickey went at the diner a few minutes before closing time.

  
He found'Fiona intent to count something on a block notes, perhaps intent on making an inventory or similar things.

'>  
"Hey Mickey" she said, smiling, "Do you want to take a peach pie for Yevy? That child is 'the only one who eats that crap"  
"No, tonight he is with Svetlana" Mickey said, "Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure," said Fiona, "We're closing, there's not a lot to do"

  
Mickey pulled out the ring from his pocket before placing it in front of Fiona.

'>  
"Fuck, Carl wasn't joking then. Do you really want to marry Ian?"  
"It seems to me the right thing. I want to tie him to me forever before he realize how wasted he is with me," said Mickey smiling  
"Fuck, I'm so 'happy for you" said Fiona, "I would say that you are still too young for me, but fuck you have already' a son. Come on, come here," she said, going around the desk to hug him.  
"What did you want to ask me anyway?"  
"Ian's hand" hands Mickey said, turning red.  
"What? Are you still in the stone ages or what?"  
"It 's a fucking Ukrainian custom" Mickey said, "I should do this with the father but fuck no  that I'll face this conversation with Frank. You are the most' similar thing Ian ever had as a parent"  
"Ok Mickey" Fiona said, laughing, "I'll give you my brother's hands. You have any ideas in mind?"  
"A few, but I need your help"

 

 

  
**+1**   


  
  
Mickey was nervous as he had never been in his life. The whole family had gathered under the high school bleachers attended by both, after Lip had asked a favor to the old vice principal.  


  
It was their place.  The only place where Mickey could ever ask such a big question to the love of his life.

'>  
Even just standing there it came to his mind a lot of memories, a little 'bitter sweet, but still important steps in his history with Ian.  
But he was a free man now, had not the hideous long hair and unkempt beard.  Indeed, he had cut his hair recently and had been to the barber for perhaps the first time in his life (Svetlana's Gift), he had a new shirt (Mandy's Gift) and a pair of new jeans (Fiona's Gift).

  
"We'll hide around here," Mandy said, kissing his cheek "We are all with you"

  
He almost cried when he saw the car.  Kevin and Carl sat in the front, while Lip sat alongside a blindfolded Ian.  
They didn't let him down with much ceremony, and Mickey had to stop himself from laughing when he saw how angry Ian was.  
He cursed 'against the car that was leaving for a while', before turning to him at last.  
He laughed, one of his clear laughter who filled  the air.  Shit, he was going to marry that angel.

'>  
"A fucking deja-vu. That what it s" he said approaching "You escaped from prison once again?"  
"Not really" said Mickey "But I'm shitting my pants like that time"  
"What? Why then?"  
"Fuck, I had a speech all ready," Mickey said.

  
Ian looked at him patient, smiling.  He didn't was certainly making things easy.

  
"You don't even realize it, right?"  Mickey said, "How long have we known each other?"  
"Nine years now," said Ian confused "But if you count only" knowledge "since forever i guess, why?"  
"That's right. You always have been in my fucking way, Gallagher. For better or for worse, even when I did not want it. You were there. You were always there. You were there to break my plans, fuck you saved my life"  
"What's your point?"  Ian asked smiling sheepishly  
"Don't interrupt me. I swear, I had prepared everything. Maybe it 's better if I go to the chase" Mickey said.

'>  
When he kneeled in front of him, Ian pulled him up again.  
"What are you doing?"  he asked, almost hysterical.  
"Asking you to marry me?"  
"Mickey No, seriously," said Ian "What the fuck are you doing?"  
"And let me finish."  he said, kneeling "Ian Clyton Gallagher. Do you want to do biggest shitty thing in your life? Will you marry me?"  
Ian began to cry, as most of his family had predicted.  He said yes with his head a couple of times before Mickey pulled it out.  
"Is that a yes?"  Mickey asked in surprise.  
"What the fuck?" said Ian "Of course I'll marry you"  
The whole family jump 'out just as they were kissing.  A bit 'all the girls, and surprisingly even Kevin, were weeping.

  
"Papa, Are you gonna marry my daddy '?"

 

'>  
Yev looked at them 'in confusion, before Ian would take him in his arms, covering his little face with kisses.  
"Yes little buddy, I'm getting married with your daddy '"  
"You will be my papa' too? For real?"  
"Yes, for real. We will be a family"  
Mickey smiled, seeing his boys so close.  Since when he had become so 'lucky fucking?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> eveybody needs daddy gallavich, am i right?


End file.
